Us and Them
by GrayBlaze13
Summary: Sam wants to live a normal life, but he lives in a family of hunters. Dean wants to be a hunter, but he wants Sam to be happy. He wants Sam to know the difference between hunters and normal people. Just a series of one shots about Sam wanting out of the life, his family disagreeing, and Dean being torn between his father or his little brother


All rights go to Supernatural. The title is a Pink Floyd song. You all should listen to them :) Please read and review.

* * *

"Sam-"

"No."

"C'mon, Sam-"

"No!"

"Dammit, Sammy-"

"No, Dean! No! I don't wanna go!" Sam exclaimed, tears tracks glistening on his his chubby face.

"I know you don't want to go, but Dad said-" Dean said, trying to be patient.

"I don't care what Dad said!" Sam interrupted. "I have a spelling test tomorrow, and Ms. Abbott said that she'd give everyone who got an A a prize! And don't care about that stupid ghost!" He finished with a pout. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sam, fourth grade spelling tests don't even matter. Just wait till you get to junior high." Dean looked down at his ten year old brother with a smirk. "And, anyway, killing ghosts is more important than silly spelling tests. You'll actually need to know how to do it when you get older."

"But I don't wanna know how! I wanna now how to spell 'calculate' and 'demonstrate'. I wanna get a prize! I wanna be a normal fourth grader for once!" Sam looked up at his big brother. Dean just didn't understand how important school was. All he cared about was hunting, and doing what Dad said. But Sam could teach him. "Dean, what if anyone asks you to spell something, and you don't know how? Won't you be embarrassed?" Sam inquired. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"If they make fun of me, I'll just kick their asses. Besides, you don't have to know how to spell much when you're a hunter. You just need to know how to gank stuff. And anyway, I don't even like school that much." Dean crossed his arms. He really needed Sam to hurry. Dad was waiting Sam looked up at him with those wide brown eyes.

"You don't like _school_ , Dean? But you like _hunting?_ Hunting is _dangerous_!" Sam said passionately. Dean looked away. Those damn puppy eyes...

"Look, Sammy, Dad wants you to come, okay? This isn't about me, or school, it's about Dad teaching you how to stay safe."

"If Dad wants me to stay safe, why is he taking me _hunting_?" Sam was practically yelling now.

"So you can learn to take care of yourself! So that when you're old enough, Dad can trust you to have his back on a hunt, like he trusts me!" Dean was yelling, too,

"But Dean. I. Don't. Want. To! I wanna study! That's what normal kids do, Dean! They do their homework, and they hang out with their friends, and they don't go to cemeteries when it's cold out and they don't kill ghosts, and they don't move every other week! I just wanna be _normal,_ Dean. A normal kid, with normal friends and a normal family and a normal life!" Sam was crying now, tears streaming down his face. He had to make Dean understand. He _needed_ him to. He didn't want to hunt. He just wanted to go to school, make friends, and be _normal._ Was that really so much to ask?

Dean sighed. This was not going at all as planned. Dad would be upset at him that they were late, and Dean hated it when dad was upset at him. It made him feel so worthless. And this time, it wouldn't even be his fault. He sighed again, and looked down at Sam, who was sitting with his back to the wall of the school, his backpack on the ground next to him, tears streaming down his face. And so Dean was torn. He wanted to make Sam feel better, he really did, but he also didn't want to disappoint Dad. Sam, or Dad. It wasn't really a question, not when Sam was crying and looking so miserable. He crouched down next to Sam, so that their faces were at almost the same level.

"Hey, Sam look at me." Sam did, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"I know things aren't always easy, with us switching schools so much, and with Dad not always being around, but..." Dean looked away, searching for the right words. "We're still family, you know? And that means that we take care of each other, no matter what. And, yeah, you're kind of young to be hunting, but you need to know how to do these kinds of things so you don't get hurt. Sometimes the hunt comes to us. You remember when that werewolf came into our hotel room? If that kind of thing happens, and we're not around, you need to know how to take it down. So will you do this, for me? I'll even help you study for your test when we're done." he gave Sam a halfhearted grin. Sam looked at him, and wiped his nose again,

"I don't want to, Dean." he said calmly. Dean started to say something, but Sam rushed on.

"I don't want to, but if it means that much to you and Dad... You promise you'll help me study?"

"Yep." Dean stood up and ruffled Sam's hair. "But you'll probably be better than me, anyway. He grinned down at his little brother. Sam stood.

"You better be able to help. There are a lot of words." Sam said, only half joking. But Dean just laughed.

"Anything for you, little brother. Now, let's go meet Dad before he freaks and thinks we've been kidnapped." Sam laughed at this, all evidence he'd been crying gone from his face.

"Race you." he said, and took off down the block.

"Oh no you don't, Sammy!" Dean yelled, laughing as he chased Sam across the street. "Watch out for cars!"

"Don't worry Dean! I know!" Sam called over his shoulder, slowing to a walk as he reached the other side. " I won." he panted joyfully. He very well knew his brother could beat him in a sprint, at anything physical, but it was fun to pretend.

"I'll get you next time." Dean said with a chuckle.

"Now, come on. I think Dad said he got licorice the other day, your favorite!"

"You'd better not better not be lying, Sam said suspiciously, and he followed Dean down the road.


End file.
